Exposed
by Terrance
Summary: Will Sabrina be exposed as a witch because of a simple spell, or can she get out of it?


Exposed  
  
"Sabrina!" Salem gasped as he pushed a book off of the table when Sabrina walked in the room.   
  
"What are you up to Salem?" Sabrina asked as she walked around her bed to pick up the books. "You were reading my diary again," Sabrina said placing her diary on her desk.   
  
"Uh, no the mouse bought it to me," Salem replied as he ran out of the room. Sabrina groaned and followed behind Salem.   
  
"Aunt Hilda, Salem has been reading my diary again," Sabrina said as she and Salem entered the kitchen.   
  
"Salem why are you so intrusive, you give no one privacy around," Hilda said as she zapped herself a cup of coffee.   
  
"Neither do you, I understand exactly how you feel Sabrina," said Zelda entering the kitchen. Then the three of them began to argue loudly.  
  
"I hate to break up this little party but can I have some tuna, I want to feed my face at least once today," Salem said as he jumped on the counter.   
  
"You want to feed your face Salem," Sabrina remarked. "Here you go," Sabrina continued as she zapped tuna all over his face. Everyone began laughing.   
  
"Hey, this is delicious," said Salem licking his face. He began to cough and started twisting on the couch. "A hairball," he said as he continued to cough.   
  
"Hey Harvey, are you going to eat your pizza?" Sabrina asked as she sat down near Harvey.   
  
"Nope, coach says I need to cut back on eating if I want to remain in shape," Harvey replied as he pulled off his jacket.   
  
"Well in contrast to you I need to gain a little weight, let me have your pizza," Sabrina said reaching for his plate smiling.   
  
"Pardon the interruption, but I need everyone's attention," said Libby standing in the middle of the cafeteria.   
  
"I wonder what she wants," said Harvey adjusting his body to see her.   
  
"The cheerleading squad is sponsoring a charity program to buy new uniforms for the squad and so forth, we would like your help," Libby continued as she smiled looking across the whole cafeteria.   
  
"Hey that's a good idea," Sabrina said out loud.   
  
"But there's one exception, we don't want money from freaks," Libby said frowning. Sabrina frowned at Libby's remark. "Come on squad, let's do our latest cheer," Libby said inviting the rest of the squad over to the center of the cafeteria. As soon as Libby bent down to finish her cheer, Sabrina zapped her top loose. Libby stood up smiling and realized her bra was showing, she screamed covering her breasts and ran out of the cafeteria.   
  
"That's what she gets," said Harvey laughing.   
  
"Hey Sabrina," greeted Zelda as Sabrina entered the kitchen. Sabrina replied with a sigh. "Well what's wrong?" Zelda asked.   
  
"Libby completely embarrassed me in the cafeteria today, in front of everyone," Sabrina said as she sat on the stool near the counter with another sigh.   
  
"Well you can't allow people like Libby to get to you, she's only doing it because she's jealous," Zelda replied as she went to sit beside Sabrina to comfort her.   
  
"Jealous, of what?" asked Sabrina.   
  
"Who knows, maybe your looks," Zelda said tapping Sabrina on the knee.   
  
"She doesn't envy me for my looks, she's a cheerleader," Sabrina replied getting up and walking around the counter.   
  
"Maybe she envies you because you go out with Harvey," Zelda said getting up from the stool also.   
  
"Well whatever reason it is, can magic be a help?" Sabrina asked.   
  
"It probably can, but you don't know exactly what it is that Libby does to irk you," Zelda said folding her arms. Sabrina sighed once more and walked up the stairs.   
  
"Hello, Ms. Food in my face," said Salem as Sabrina entered the room.   
  
"Not now, I'm not in the mood," Sabrina replied as she sat on her bed beside Salem. "Salem, is there a spell to stop someone from bothering you?" Sabrina continued.   
  
"Well there is a spell to make someone stay far from you, and if they get close they will feel a spark," Salem replied.   
  
"Really, what should I look under," Sabrina asked running to the magic book.   
  
"Look under nuisance, but I must warn you the spell can have consequences," Salem said as he jumped on the desk near Sabrina.   
  
"Like what, I can handle consequences," Sabrina said.   
  
"Well, they can discover that you are a witch," Salem said.   
  
"How is that," Sabrina asked shrugging her shoulders.   
  
"Well when the person gets too close the spark comes from your pointy finger, so if someone sees the spark you could be exposed," said Salem.   
  
"Oh I want let anyone see me, trust me," Sabrina said. "Oh here it is," Sabrina continued. "I need a picture of Libby it says," Sabrina said as she zapped a wallet-size picture of Libby. "Now some disturber dust," Sabrina said as she zapped a black bottle near the picture.   
  
"Be careful," Salem said.   
  
"Libby has gotten in my way  
"Make her move far away  
"Keep her away from my face  
"And far away from my place," Sabrina chanted as she sprinkled the disturber dust on the picture.   
  
"Now what do I do?" asked Sabrina.   
  
"Just carry the picture with you when you go to school and she'll stay far away," said Salem.   
  
"I guess you're not going to eat your mashed potatoes either," Sabrina said as she sat near Harvey. But Libby started walking towards their table. Sabrina got nervous and grabbed her pointy finger.   
  
"Hi Harvey, want to go to the Slicery after school?" asked Libby smiling. But before Harvey could respond a spark flew from Sabrina's finger and shocked Libby. "Ouch!" Libby yelled. "Sabrina what did you do to me?" asked Libby holding her shoulder.   
  
"I didn't do anything to you," Sabrina replied eating her mashed potatoes.   
  
"Yes you did, I saw the spark," Libby said.   
  
"Yeah I saw it too, Sabrina," Harvey said.   
  
"You're a," Libby stammered.  
  
"Uh, freeze!" Sabrina said freezing everyone. She zapped herself home into her room. "Salem I have a problem, Libby's come on to me," Sabrina said. "How can I stop this?" asked Sabrina.   
  
"The first way is to rip the picture apart while chanting a reverse spell," said Salem.   
  
"The spell I did has went wrong  
"Send it back where it belong  
"Let us come in a nearer width  
"So they won't know that I'm a witch," chanted Sabrina as she ripped the picture apart.   
  
"Okay I did it, what do I do now?" asked Sabrina as she threw the picture in the trash.   
  
"Go back to school, now that you no longer have the picture the spell isn't in effect," replied Salem.   
  
"But the whole cafeteria is silent, Libby made a big deal about the spark," Sabrina said.   
  
"You got me on that one, just ask an aunt," Salem replied.   
  
"Ask an aunt what?" Hilda said walking into the room.   
  
"Uh, are cats allergic to too much of tuna," Sabrina said as she zapped several plates full of tuna near Salem. "Got to go," Sabrina said zapping herself back into the cafeteria.   
  
"I have to unfreeze these people," Sabrina said as she unfroze everyone.   
  
"What was I saying?" asked Libby.   
  
"That you're an egotistical arrogant cheerleader," Sabrina replied as she ate some more of her mashed potatoes.   
  
"Nobody asked you freak," said Libby walking away. Sabrina laughed and zapped a "kick me" sign on her back.   
  
"That was close, really close," Sabrina said smiling.  
  
"Hey Salem," said Sabrina entering the kitchen.  
  
"Don't you hi me, since you zapped me all that tuna and I didn't tell Hilda what you were doing, I have to clean all the plates you zapped me," said Salem sobbing.  
  
"So it wouldn't be a good time to ask Aunt Zelda could I go to the movies with Harvey," Sabrina said.   
  
"You bet it won't, Salem told us what you were doing?" Hilda said as she walked beside Zelda into the kitchen.   
  
"You told me you didn't tell them," Sabrina said talking to Salem.   
  
"You're telling me too much for my little cat mind to handle," Salem replied sobbing even louder.   
  
"And since you lied to us, we have a punishment for you," Zelda said.   
  
"Well it can't be worse than mine," Salem said.   
  
Hilda zapped a ton of plates stacked on top of each other behind the cabin. "You have to clean those dishes," Hilda said pointing to the dishes.   
  
"Well now it can't get worse," Sabrina said.   
  
"Don't speak too soon, dear," Zelda said zapping tuna onto all of the plates.   
  
"Yuck, well this should be easy," Sabrina said getting ready to zap the dishes.   
  
"Slow your role, did we forget to tell you by hand," Hilda said walking out of the kitchen laughing.  
  
"If the cat have to do it by hand so do you," said Zelda walking out of the kitchen.   
  
"Now I can say it can't get any worse," Sabrina said walking towards the dishes with a frown on her face.  
  



End file.
